


safety in bitterness

by summerdayghost



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drabble, Las Vegas Era, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Theo had always hated the way cough syrup tasted.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 24





	safety in bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt sixty-one of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://summerdayghost.dreamwidth.org/1559.html), steal.

Theo had always hated the way cough syrup tasted. It was hard for him not to gag on it as it slowly slid down his throat. But as he drank the disgusting substance he did not fully believe should qualify as a liquid with Boris’s hand on his forehead checking his temperature he found himself grateful for all of the things Boris had ever stolen for him. The cough syrup included.

What Theo was less enthusiastic about were all the things Boris stole from him like his heart or his painting (not that he knew about that second one yet).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
